


Dimensional Royale Episode Team ATMC

by Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief



Series: Dimensional Royale [2]
Category: BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (Video Game), Devil May Cry, Lego Ninjago, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Aidan Verde, Angel Neko, Bitter Merlot, Connor Verde, Crimson Blade, Devon Akuma, Mystery(Ninjago), Phantom Field, System XX (Cross Tag Battle), Titan(Team ATMC), Zoey Surge, Zora Garmadon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief/pseuds/Reaper_the_Phantom_Thief
Summary: The Team ATMC version of the journey through the Phantom Field
Series: Dimensional Royale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094639





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Beacon Courtyard

Aidan: "Wait a damn minute! What the hell is going on here!?"

Angel: "S-Seriously! How did we even get here? And what do mean by 'tournament'?"

System: "Oh, come on, I just explained it. Don't tell me you're lost already... Well, I guess I've just gotta give you the rundown one more time. ...Ahem. LADIES AAAAAAND GENTLEMEN! Let the 108th Keystone Scramble Tag Battle Tournament COMMENCE!"

Aidan: "Why has the number changed!?"

System: "Oho, you've got a keen eye for details. Sounds to me like you're intrigued! Good, good! That's the spirit! Then allow me to explain the rules."

Aidan: "Listen to me, dammit!"

System: "The rules are simple! Just get to the goal with the Ketstone - the ultimate proof of your heroism - in hand!"

Angel: "Keystone...?" I then realize I've got a green crystal in my hand.

Aidan: "You mean this weird, shiny rock?"

System: "Yeeees! That's the one! You've been selected as the Keystone holder! You're such a lucky boy!"

Aidan: "I'm not feelin' so lucky right now."

System: "BUT! As I mentioned before, the Keystone is proof that you are a hero. The other contestants will come after that Keystone in order to become heroes themselves."

Angel: "Other contestants?"

System: "That's right. The one to take the Keystone to the goal is the true hero! THUS! Once you've defeated your numerous challengers... And once you've reached the goal at the far, far end of this tournament's venue...! You will be crowned champion and receive a wonderful prize!"

Aidan: "I don't want ANY of that!"

System: "Aww, really? Are you SURE? Even if the prize is returning to your original world?"

Angel: "Eh?"

Aidan: "Wha-, huuuh!?"

System: "See! I knew you'd want it! So allow me to formally announce that this tournament's champion, and all who hail from the champion's world... Will be able to return to their original world!"

Angel: "W-Wait a second! If you can return us to our original world, please just let us go back! There's no need to put us through a tournament!"

System: "After all I did to set this up? It'd be a real waste..."

Aidan: "Eh like I care! Your stupid tournament has nothing to do with us! So shut up, and send us home!"

System: "I'm afraid that's easier said than done... I'm merely a facilitator... If you want to go back to your world, you have to follow this world's rules and win the tournament."

Aidan: "Damn... This is gonna be a pain in the ass..."

Angel: "Should I use Innis' power? This place has an illusion like feel to it, so if there's a way out... I might be able to find it. Or even interfere a little with the structure of this world..."

Aidan: "If you really think you can, then..."

System: "Wooops! My hand sliiiipped!"

Angel: "Kyaaaah!" The next thing I know she falls down a trap door.

Aidan: "What the- Angel! You bastard! What'd you do with her!?"

System: "In order to carry out the tournament in a fair manner, I had that lady temporarily disqualified! If one person can break the rules, it ruins things for everybody. And there are a lot of people in this tournament!"

Aidan: "Quit screwing around! Bring her back!"

System: "If you want her back so bad, then you better win! If you can get back to your original world, she'll automatically come back with you. Pretty cool deal, right?"

Aidan: "Why you..."

System: "Okay then, take care! Be sure to protect that Keystone! Good luck! Buh-bye now."

Aidan: "Hold on, wait! ...Aw, dammit. One thing after another, and not a single proper explanation... It's like I'm talking to the old Masters." Then a girl in a black dress and large umbrella with a cat face appears.

Rachel: "It appears the owner of that voice is gone."

Aidan: "Whoa! W-What the-!?" 'Where did she come from!'

Rachel: "Please refrain from getting so pathetically flustered. It's very unattractive."

Aidan: "It's not my fault you just showed up all of a sudden! Who are you anyway?" 'More importantly: what are you? Skeith can help sense power within others and I can tell your definitely not human.'

Rachel: "Oh my, where are my manners? My name is Rachel Alucard. Mind telling your name?"

Aidan: "Huh? I'm Aidan Verde. I would think you'd know that from how famous I am."

Rachel: "Unfortunately you and I are from different worlds so I'm afraid I haven't heard of you."

Aidan: "I guess that makes sense." 'This might also explain this power I'm getting.' "So what'd you want with me Rabbit?"

Rachel: "R-Rabbit? Where did you hear that nickname?"

Aidan: "I didn't hear anything. Those ribbons in your hair pretty much hand it to me on a silver platter." 'Judging by that reaction, I'm guessing I'm not the first person to call her that.'

Rachel: "A-Anyway! More importantly, Aidan, you have it, don't you?"

Aidan: "It?" 'Wait, does she mean...?' I pull out the Keystone. "Oh, you mean... this Keystone thing the voice mentioned earlier?" 'Speaking of her I can't seem to sense any sort presence with Skeith's power, or even my Aura's power of awareness.'

Rachel: "Yes, that's it!"

Aidan: "Why are you so excited about this?"

Rachel: "E-Excited? Hardly. Don't be absurd. Ahem... Anyway... Give me that Keystone."

Aidan: "Why?"

Rachel: "Give it to me, now."

Aidan: "I said, why?"

Rachel: "Just do it!"

Aidan: "...Hey, Rabbit. You know something, don't you?"

Rachel: "Wh-What are you talking about? I merely want you to give me the stone so I can begin to investigate this mysterious phenomenon."

Aidan: "Then you should've led with that."

Rachel: "Well, there I've told you. Now give it to me!"

Aidan: "Err... Something's not quite right here..."

System: "Excuse the interruption!"

Aidan: "Gah, it's you!" 'Not only can I not sense her presence but I can't seem to tell when she's coming.'

System: "Looks to me like you have some challengers! Oh, and how convenient! You've already made yourselves a team of two!"

Rachel: "W-Wait, I'm only...!"

System: "And heeeere they are!" Then a girl in green ninja armor with a gold khopesh and a man in black with metal armor and giant fist gauntlets appear.

Zora: "The thing the man in the green coat is holding... that's the Keystone."

Karlof: "Do not let guard down Green Lady. If they were brought here, then are not to be taken lightly."

Zora: "Oh, I'm well aware."

Aidan: "Grr, it's just one thing after another...! Dammit, somebody tell me what's going on!"

System: "I've told exactly what's going on. Multiple times, in fact! If you want to get back to your original world, then please fight for the Keystone."

Rachel: "It seems the wheels are already in motion... Prepare yourself, Aidan, they look serious."

Aidan: "Rgh, guess we're not gonna be able to talk this out."

Zora: "I'm afraid not. We want to go home just as bad as you do. Now come on!"

System: "At long last, we have our very first Keystone Scramble Tag Battle! Let the first match... begin!"

Aidan Verde and Rachel Alucard vs Zora Garmadon and Karlof  
Theme: Morrigan stage/Blooming Villain

Zora: "It seems they're not as easy as I thought... We should retreat for now."

Karlof: "Karlof has hardly had his fill, but fine. Karlof shall stay his fists for now." Then they run off.

Aidan: "...We managed to beat 'em, but is this seriously gonna keep happening?"

Rachel: "It is. Such are the rules of this world. And in accordance with those rules, those who were dragged here like we were will continue to challenge us. All to obtain that Keystone you hold."

Aidan: "You seem oddly informed."

Rachel: "Yes, it's because I was actually listening to the explanation you were given earlier. It wasn't that difficult to grasp. Well... Assuming you have functioning brain, of course."

Aidan: "Why you... If you're lookin' for a fight, you've got one." 'Seriously, that was just uncalled for.'

Rachel: "Unfortunately, in this world, all battles must take place in a two-on-two tag battle format. So if you want me to play with you..."

Aidan: "I've gotta follow that annoying punk's instructions and take the Keystone to the goal... right?" 'Geez, this really pisses me off!'

Rachel: "... Aidan, for now, I'll leave that stone in your hands."

Aidan: "Huh?" 'What's with the sudden change of heart?'

Rachel: "I have some other matters to attend to, so be sure to keep it safe until I come back. You must not let anyone else have it. Understood?"

Aidan: "Sure. That was my plan anyway. I mean, I don't know about you, but I can't get back to my world without this, right?"

Rachel: "That's right. And that's all you need to know right now. I'm trusting you, Aidan. Don't disappoint me." Then she just vanishes.

Aidan: "Tch... Treating me like some kind of lapdog... She's definitely hiding something." 'And whatever it is, I'm gonna find out what, as well as that annoying voice!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Abandoned Temple

Aidan: "What a weird place this is... It seems the scenery changes every few steps. Geez... She could've at least told me where the goal is." 'While I'm well past this point I might as well see about this presence I'm sensing.' "...Hey. You plan on following me forever?"

?: "...Aw, you got me. You're pretty sharp, ain'tcha?" A woman in a black ninja outfit and robotic equipment holding a sheathed katana appears. Mystery: "But yeah, sorry. You were having such an interesting conversation that I couldn't help but follow you for a bit."

Aidan: "I don't know who you are, or where you're from, but what do you want? Could it be..." I pull out the Keystone. "This?"

Mystery: "Ah, so this is it, huh? You're a lucky one. It'd make things simple if you could just give it to me, but... that's not gonna happen, is it? Hahaha... This place is interesting, but I don't intend to spend the rest of my life here, y'know? Which puts me in a bit of a predicament. I'd rather not have to play rough with people from other worlds."

Aidan: "Wait a minute. 'Other worlds'? Plural?" 'How many worlds are we dealing with here?'

Mystery: "What, you didn't pick up on that? This place is filled with people from several different worlds. Hell, I doubt you and I are from the same one."

Aidan: "Seriously...? What makes you so sure?"

Mystery: "Call it intuition. You've got an unfamiliar sort of power to you. I can tell you're fully human but you're clearly not an ordinary fighter. I can tell this power isn't that of an Elemental or a Spinjitzu master."

Aidan: "'Spinjitzu'? Uh..." 'That just screams a world of puking everywhere.'

Mystery: "Haven't heard the term, huh? Well in that case, what do you call your powers?"

Aidan: "...'Semblance.' 'Spirit Guardian.' 'Aura.'"

Mystery: "Heh, yep. Seems like it's more than just a difference in vocabulary. Hope I'll get a chance to see those skills in action."

Aidan: "Doesn't sound like you're playing dumb... Tch, now things are getting really complicated." 'Seriously, this is just crazy.'

Mystery: "I'll say. But the people from the other worlds aren't what's bothering me. It's that voice. There's something shady about her. I get the feeling that holding a tournament here isn't her main goal."

Aidan: "Which means she's up to something."

Mystery: "And using the tournament as a front. Yeah."

Aidan: "If you know all that... why were you following me?"

Mystery: "That blonde girl you were talking to earlier seemed way more informed than I am. Given how casually you were talking to her, I figured you might know some stuff too. I just chose the more approachable of the two of you."

Aidan: "I see. Well, you chose wrong. Wish I could help, but I don't know anything. And I don't know anything about that Rabbit. She even admitted it herself that she's from a different world herself. But she doesn't seem like the compassionate and info giving type."

Mystery: "Oh...? Are you telling me she can't be trusted?"

Aidan: "Well... Given the way she talked and the monstrous energy I felt from her, I guess she really can't be trusted. Doesn't seem like you can just guess what's she's thinking either."

Mystery: "I see... Then maybe I should just do my own investigation."

Aidan: "...!" 'This feeling again? Is someone close bye?'

Mystery : "Hm? Something wrong?"

Aidan: "N-No... Just thought I sensed something."

Mystery: "Sensed something? Must be your imagi-!?" Then an ambush comes that almost hit us.

Aidan: "Tch!"

Mystery: "Okay, I take that back." We see it's some teenage kid in a navy blue trench coat with a monstrous right arm and a girl in white clothing carrying a bayoneted rocket launcher.

Nero: "Dammit, we failed on that one!"

Lady: "Stay focused. It's not over yet."

Aidan: "Who are these two!?"

Nero: "You guys are pretty quick, I'll give you that."

Lady: "Hey, Nero, nows not the time to be complimenting the enemy."

Nero: "I thought it was pretty clear that it's just to stroke their ego a bit for an advantage."

Lady: "Depends on the kind of person the enemy is."

Mystery: "So tell me, what kind of advantage were you looking for when you attacked us out of nowhere?"

Aidan: "I think they made that clear enough. They weren't playing around with that attack. Nobody would do something like that if they weren't lookin' for a fight."

Nero: "...! Wh-What is this!?"

Lady: "What's up, Nero?"

Nero: "I'm sensing a strong power from the guy in the green coat... And a dark energy from the girl in black."

Mystery: "Y-You could sense my heart?"

Aidan: "It's that arm of his. It can help sense power." 'Not that I'm any different with Skeith's abilities.'

Nero: "You guys are clearly dangerous. You're not demons but you're still dangerous. Let's see how long you last in a fight!"

Aidan: "Huh?"

Nero: "I'm not about to stand here and let you go scot free."

Lady: "You also have the Keystone, don't you? Give it to us, now!" Readying her bazooka.

System: "Looks like our next challengers are these strong demon hunters! And they're going up against two powerful warriors. Let's see how these differences in power play out! Every eye in the stadium is glued to these contenders! So, let the match begin!"

Aidan: "Stop shoving us into random matches already!"

Mystery: "Just let it go. If she cared about our complaints, we'd never have to fight. I'm not exactly on your side... but we can be partners for now."

Aidan: "Alright... Just try and keep up, Black Sword Bitch."

Mystery: "Not a fan of the nickname... Call me Mystery."

Aidan: "I'm Aidan. Let's do this!"

Aidan Verde and Mystery vs Nero and Lady  
Theme: the Time has Come/Lady battle

Aidan: "Satisfied now?"

Nero: "Dammit! You guys are pretty tough."

Mystery: "The same goes for you guys."

Lady: "Nero, let's fall back for now."

Nero: "Ngh! I guess you're right."

Aidan: "...Hey, you guys. If your gonna be my enemy, then I won't hold back."

Lady: "...We'll remember that."

Nero: "Victory is ours next time! I refuse to accept a loss just like that!" They run off.

Aidan: "...And they're gone. That kid needs to calm down..."

Mystery: "I think I'll be on my way too. It's been a fun little chat, but I can't hang around here forever. Besides, I've got some more investigation to do. And since I don't have the Keystone, I don't think I'm gonna run into much trouble. If we run into each other again, let's trade some information."

Aidan: "Sounds good to me. Just don't get your ass kicked before then."

Mystery: "Likewise. Watch your back."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Forever Fall

Aidan: "The scenery changed again... But it definitely doesn't seem like the goal... Well, with any luck, I'll run into a familiar face and get some more information." 'Just saying the word luck makes me hope Qrow isn't here. As much as I look up to him, his Semblance is bad news for any situation.' "Hm? Who's that...?" I see a girl in a white dress with gold lining and she's got pink hair too.

Estelle: "Oh, Rita... Where did you go?"

Aidan: "That girls from another world... Just how many damn worlds are mixed together here...? She doesn't look like she'll attack me, though... Hey, you!"

Estelle: "Ack! Huh? Me...? ...Um, may I ask your name?"

Aidan: "Who, me? I'm Aidan Verde. And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not here to fight. I just want to ask you something."

Estelle: "Oh, well my name is Estellise but you can just call me Estelle... W-Wait, people might try to fight me here? Th-This place seems a little scary... B-But anyway, what did you want to know?"

Aidan: "You were brought here from somewhere else, right? What do you know about this world?"

Estelle: "Umm... They said that if we get ahold of something called a Keystone, we can get out of here, but other than that, I've got nothing..."

Aidan: "I see... You said 'we,' are there others with you?"

Estelle: "Well, kind of. My friend, Rita, and I were just together at the castle a few minutes ago but we got split up. Oh, maybe you saw her? She's got short, brown hair and is wearing a red and black robe."

Aidan: "I don't think so. I didn't see her on my way here, at least."

Estelle: "Oh... That's too bad..."

Aidan: "So, what do you plan to do if you see someone who's got a Keystone?"

Estelle: "Well... That's just it. I want get back home too, but I don't want to take someone else's chance either. I really wish we would all just work together to leave this place rather than fight each other like this."

Aidan: "Work together, huh.. Hey, do you-" But then my senses just hit me! Someone's close by. "...!? Look out!" They attack and we barely dodge!

Estelle: "Gyaah! Wh-What was that!?" I turn to see our assailant and it's someone I wasn't expecting to see.

Aidan: "Grr..." 'This guy again!? He just never learns, does he?' It's an black robot with red glowing parts wielding dual red energy daggers.

C. Blade: "I've finally found you, Green Demon..."

Estelle: "Wh-What is that!? A man made from Blastia?"

Aidan: "Huh? The hell's Blastia? This guy's called Crimson Blade, and he's an asshole who never learned how to listen." 'Even though we're supposed to be on the same side!'

C. Blade: "Girl. If you do not wish to die, walk away."

Estelle: "Huh? Wh-Why? What's going on here!?"

C. Blade: "This man - the Green Demon - must perish at my hand. If this truly is a closed world... then there is nothing to stay my blade. Which makes this the perfect place to fight you with no trouble."

Aidan: "What'd I just say about not listening? Look, I don't have time to entertain you, and we can't fight one-on-one." Then a strange, transparent man in dark green and a black cape comes by spouting nonsense. 'This energy... it's... more spectral than anything... is that a ghost?'

Morro: "Ohhhh? What's this I hear about entertainment? I could use some fun... I haven't had any prey in a while, so I was starting to get bored. Heh heh heh... Oh, and I like that face of yours. I can't wait to see it twisted in pain and humiliation!"

Estelle: "This guy kinda reminds me of an old acquaintance of mine. Um... are these guys always like this?"

Aidan: "I don't know about the ghost, but the robot sure is. I'd try to talk 'em out of this, but there's no point."

Estelle: "I-I see... Then, if we've got no choice, then I'll help you out."

Aidan: "Are you stupid!? Hurry up and run!"

Estelle: "I-I admit, I'm not the best fighter, but I can't just leave you to fight for yourself if the rules say so. Besides, you saved me from that attack earlier so I'm gonna return the favor."

Morro: "That's what I like to hear. You're just brimming with energy. Makes it all the more fun to crush it out if you!"

System: "Alrighty! Now that the players are all lined up, let's begin the tag battle!"

C. Blade: "I have my concerns about fighting alongside this man... but I shall not turn my back now. My personal mission is to finally win against the Green Demon. I shall claim my victory."

Morro: "Hyaaahahahahha! Die, die, die!"

Aidan: "Hey, take it easy!"

Aidan Verde and Estelle Sidos vs Crimson Blade and Morro  
Theme: Skeith's theme/Ghost Whip

Morro: "Grr... You bastards! I refuse to back down now!"

C. Blade: "A minor setback... But I shall not be swayed."

Aidan: "Damnit, we're not gonna last much longer like this. We're gonna need to find a chance to run and-"

System: "Bzzzzzt! No, no, no, NO! This was a tag battle, so the losers... Must EXIT IMMEDIATELY!" Then an eerie light appears around the two.

Morro: "The hell!?"

C. Blade: "Hmm!?" They disappear along with the light.

System: "Okay, see you all next match!"

Aidan: "...Maybe she does have her uses."

Estelle: "Whew... What strong opponents..."

Aidan: "Now that those assholes are out of the way, let's get back on track... You should stay out of this."

Estelle: "Huh...?"

Aidan: "Look, I need to destroy this stupid world so I can get back to my own. And not just me... It'd get you and your friends back to your world, too. So go somewhere safe and stay put."

Estelle: "Um... I'm not sure if there's anyplace that's really safe around here."

Aidan: "Don't worry, you'll figure something out. Anything's better than taking part in this stupid tournament."

Estelle: "Hmm... Yeah, I guess your right. Making sure that only we get to go home just isn't fair. Perhaps hiding out is for the best. But I still need to find Rita and see if anyone else from home is here. That's what matters most right now, not the Keystones."

Aidan: "...I see. Just be careful. You never know where your next fight might come from."

Estelle: "Alright, thank you. Please try not to push yourself too hard."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Atimy Coliseum

Aidan: "Oh, yet another weird-ass place... Damn, how much farther am I supposed to go? Hm?" I see a woman with a mix of purple and blue hair, purple on the head and blue hanging down like antennas, wearing blue and white but is showing off a lot of skin, as well as wielding some kind of black lance.

Judith: "Hm? My, aren't you handsome. Mind if I ask who you are?"

Aidan: "That's kinda my line. Who're you?"

Judith: "Well, that's very rude. Isn't a gentlemen supposed to introduce himself when a lady ask their name? Or is there some reason that you don't wanna tell me?"

Aidan: "The reason is I can tell just from the tone of you're voice that you're the highly seductive type, and sorry to disappoint you but this guys already taken and I'm not into those types. Meaning I don't owe stripper girl like you shit."

Judith: "Well you're certainly a ruthless man. You can't honestly stand there and tell me you don't like what you see? Or would you rather see my warrior side instead?"

Aidan: "Listen, dumbass. You're gonna wanna rethink that and get out of my way before you get hurt."

Judith: "Oh! That does it! If you think I'm gonna let you through after insulting me like that then we're definitely fighting now!"

Aidan: "Dammit... Fine, but don't blame me once you start cryin'!"

Karlof: "Hm? Karlof thought he recognized voice... You're the green coat man from earlier..."

Aidan: "And you're the old bastard who ambushed me!"

Judith: "Hm? Is this large fisted man a friend of yours? You two don't exactly look like you'd get along."

Karlof: "No, no. We briefly meet on battlefield. And, though Karlof would enjoy joining this battle, Karlof not as young as used to be. Karlof afraid he must remain spectator this fight."

Aidan: "Oh, because this is show you?"

Karlof: "Karlof must admit. You both seem quite skilled in battle. Your skill speaks long hours of training. Karlof can tell you both desire strength."

Judith: "Well, that is what being a warrior is all about."

Karlof: "Karlof remembers youthful drive! That burning desire to work hard and improve self! How could Karlof interrupt sparring match that forge two young warriors anew in fires of ambition!?"

Judith: "Hm? Sir, I think you might've misread what's going on here."

Aidan: "Yeah, we're not exactly..."

Karlof: "What!? Don't tell Karlof you don't desire strength!?"

Aidan: "No, I mean..."

Judith: "I'm saying, that strength isn't the problem here. This man was just rude and upset me. He wouldn't tell me his name even though I asked nicely." Sounding kinda pouty on that last line.

Karlof: "Hm... I see. Karlof can see problem here. Karlof not usually a manners guy, but Karlof think fights shouldn't start off poor introductions. Now both of you, what are you're names?"

Judith: "The names Judith. But some people call Judy."

Aidan: "Aidan Verde..."

Karlof: "Hmm. Judy and Aidan. Karlof can feel your desires for strength. Karlof observe and adjudicate clash of bodies and souls!"

Aidan: "Where are you getting this!? We're not sparring, we're not training, and we don't need an adjudicator."

Judith: "Oh I dunno... the clash of bodies souls actually sounds kinda fun."

System: "Testing, testing... Sorry to intrude!"

Judith: "Hm? Oh, I remember you."

Aidan: "Sonova..."

System: "A blazing battle between two fierce warriors is all fine and dandy... Except that it breaks the cardinal rule of this world. If you want to fight, it's gotta be a tag battle. Otherwise, no can do."

Karlof: "Hmm, a tag battle, you say? Two-on-two. Which means we need one more."

?: "Hyaaaahahahaha!"

Judith: "Wh-What was that!?"

Aidan: "Wait, I recognize that laugh..." 'But how could that be? I thought he was dead? I mean we know he had no pulse after that fight.'

Devon: "Wonderful... Wonderful, Turnabout Terror!"

Aidan: "Devon! I knew it was you! But how are you here?"

Devon: "You can thank a certain mad scientist for that."

Aidan: "Bitter, huh?"

Devon: "Heh heh heh... You feel that...? There's something in the air, calling us to fight... This burning aggression... This murderous spark! You feel it too, don't you? That part of you deep within your soul that yearns for battle...! I may have lost my Guardian Bracelet and Tarvos along with it! But I'm still as strong as ever... Now... Let's fight until there's nothing left of us but the marrow..."

Aidan: "Yeah, that sounds... great, but I don't have time for-"

Karlof: "'That part of you deep within your soul that yearns for battle!' Karlof like the sound of that!"

Aidan: "Oh, come on!"

Karlof: "Although Karlof aged, Karlof is still fighter at heart. Having heard your words, Karlof cannot sit twiddling thumbs! Gaaaahahahaha!"

Judith: "Well, well... Now things are certainly getting exciting. Count me in, too."

Aidan: "...Well, you guys have fun with that. I'll just be going now."

Judith: "Hm? Leaving already? But we haven't even fought yet. Or are you just gonna run away?"

Aidan: "Excuse me...?"

Karlof: "Oh? Did you lose nerve? True strength achieved by overcoming fears. Stand and fight!"

Devon: "Don't tell me you're scared, Turnabout Terror! You've been fated to a life of battle... And without battle, your life is worthless! Now come! Let me give you meaning!"

Aidan: "...Haah. You guys aren't gonna quit with the pep talks, huh? If you wanna get hurt that bad, you got it! Tag battle or not, I'll beat all of you into the ground!"

Aidan Verde and Karlof vs Judith and Devon Akuma  
Theme: Tenacity/the Almighty

System: "What a match! Team Aidan and Karlof wins!"

Judith: "My, my, aren't you strong. But I'm not through yet. One more, let's go!"

Devon: "Good... Let's have some more fun!"

Karlof: "Gaaahahaha! Now THIS is a fight! Things start to get interesting!"

Aidan: "Are these guys serious...? This is never gonna end."

System: "Well, this is definitely something... You know what happens to naughty children who can't follow the rules?" That eerie light shows up again.

Devon: "Ngh!"

Judith: "Whoaaah!?" They disappear.

Aidan: "What did you do with them!?"

System: "Don't worry. To make sure the tournament proceeds smoothly, I've transferred them to another location."

Aidan: "Tch... At the end of the day, you pull all the strings... I don't like it."

System: "Oh? Have you not had enough? In that case..." A loud crash can be heard.

Devon: "I'll never let you escape, Turnabout Terror!"

Aidan: "Huh!? Hey, don't bring him back here!"

System: "As requested, the best warriors match, round 2! Let's get it on!"

Aidan: "Agh, how about no... I'm getting outta here!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Merlot's Island

Aidan: "Angel! If you can hear me, say something! ...Nothing. I don't see that Rabbit anywhere either. Guess I better make a beeline for the goal. That should speed things along."

Nan: "Please, stop right there. You're the one with the Keystone, are you not?"

Aidan: "Oh boy, who're you?"

Nan: "I am Nan of the Hunting Blades guild." A little girl with dark red hair and a large boomerang like blade. "And if you don't stop..."

Aidan: "If I don't stop, what? You tryin' to threaten me? Here's a tip, it works better if you weren't just a little kid-" Then a strange mark appears under her feet. "Wait, what is that?"

Nan: "Stone Blast!"

Aidan: "Huh? Whoa!" A few large rocks pop up from the ground where I was standing which I move away from.

Nan: "Then I will have no choice but to attack you."

Aidan: "Say that BEFORE you cast a spell like that!"

Nan: "Ok, well there I attacked."

Aidan: "Obviously!"

Nan: "...?"

Aidan: "Don't look at me like I'M the dumbass! Besides, even with your threats, you can't attack me unless we're set up in a two-on-two match! Hey! Voice thing! What happened to the rules!? I'm gettin' shot at over here!"

System: "Oh, er... Ahem. That was just a warning shot, so it doesn't count as an offensive action."

Aidan: "You kidding!? It was CLEARLY cast beneath me! I'm just lucky I dodged!"

System: "So, I guess we have our first competitor... Nan, was it? That was a warning shot, correct?"

Nan: "Of course."

Aidan: "Liar! Ugh... Why do I even waste my energy? Listen, I ain't givin' you the Keystone. Not now, not even." That's when a blue and gold samurai with a girls voice shows up, but it's voice is kinda mechanical.

P.I.X.A.L.: "Not ever? No matter what happens? How unfortunate..."

Aidan: "What the-? What is this? Another robot!? Like I said, it's not gonna happen. No matter how many warrior girls you have." Then this robot draws a silver cypher in her left hand while firing a laser at me with her right.

P.I.X.A.L.: "If you do not hand it over, I will have to resort to violent measures."

Aidan: "You just shot at me! How was that not a violent measure!?"

System: "Hmm... You are registered as... P.I.X.A.L.. Just to confirm, that was a warning shot, right?"

Aidan: "Hey!"

System: "Right?"

P.I.X.A.L.: "...Correct."

Aidan: "LIES!"

P.I.X.A.L.: "Lies... Untruths, forgery, discrepancies, nonsense, mistakes... No applicable terms found. Conclusion: there is no reason to scream."

Aidan: "Maybe not for you, but there is for me! Haah... Haah... Well, either way, this world's got rules. If there are only three of us here, a warning shot's as far as you can go." But then the one person I never wanted to see again shows up.

Zoey: "Aiiiidaaaaaaaan!"

Aidan: "...Oh god."

Zoey: "Aidan! I've finally found you! I've been so lonely all this time... Huh? Hey, Aidan... Who... are these girls?"

Aidan: "...Well, this is the last person I wanted to show up right now."

Zoey: "I thought Aidan was mine... the I was Aidan's... So, Aidan... why are you with these girls?"

Aidan: "Ugh! I was looking for Angel, but ran into them instead."

Zoey: "Angel!? Why!? I respected her a leader back in school, but even then, why must she always have you!? What does she have that I don't to win your heart!?"

Aidan: "O-Okay! Calm down!"

Zoey: "I can be of great assistance to you! Watch! I can help you fight these girl to PROVE to you that I'm worthy!"

P.I.X.A.L.: "Logical error... Subject's statements are nonsense. ...What is clear, however, is a violent attachment to the man name 'Aidan.' Is this a blurring of the lines between love and hate...?"

Aidan: "Look, it's not like that! You have no idea what you're talking about..."

Zoey: "You two were bullying Aidan to begin with... And anyone who bullies Aidan... is my enemy! Prepare for a heart stopping shock!" Her hands are sparking electricity as she draws her spear.

Nan: "What the-? A lightning user? That's pretty rare for magic users."

P.I.X.A.L.: "A peaceful conclusion seems unachievable... Alas."

Aidan: "You were shooting at me from the very beginning!"

Zoey: "Alright! Let's do this dammit!"

P.I.X.A.L.: "Combat preparations complete."

Nan: "Now then... Let's get started."

Aidan: "Hey, hey, hey, hold on! We don't have to-!"

System: "It seems all the pieces are in position! We have a fight on our hands! The flames of jealousy swirl around the three young ladies all vying for a piece of the Turnabout Terror! Let the battle for his love... BEGIN!"

Aidan: "Are you kidding me!?"

Aidan Verde and Zoey Surge vs Nan and P.I.X.A.L.  
Theme: a Bet on This Bout/Heartful Cry


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Mt. Glenn

Aidan: "Haah... Haah... Haah... Looks like I lost 'em."

Angel: "Ah! Aidan!"

Aidan: "Huh!? Angel!"

Angel: "Thank goodness, I've finally found you... I haven't seen anyone since I was transported away. It was really lonely..."

Aidan: "Didn't see anyone, huh? ...Then you're not hurt?"

Angel: "Oh, yeah, I'm totally fine! Um, what about you?"

Aidan: "I'm alright. Been challenged a few times, but I've still got the Keystone."

Angel: "I see... Good to hear it. By the way, have you managed to figure out anything about this world?"

Aidan: "No... I think this girl I met named Rachel Alucard might know something, though... I'd ask her for details if I had any idea where she was... I know you said you didn't see anyone but I just have to make sure if maybe you saw her, she's got blonde hair and is wearing a black dress, she's also wearing ribbons that look like bunny ears in her hair making pigtails, and she's got an umbrella with a cat face on it."

Angel: "Sorry I haven't... But I think I got some good circumstantial information while walking around this place."

Aidan: "Innis' power tell you anything?"

Angel: "Yes, I was using her to see through the illusion like feel to this place."

Aidan: "Alright... Right now, I need whatever information I can get."

Angel: "Okay... It seems like... this world isn't a 'world' at all... It's more like a closed space. And some sort of observer is just barely keeping it together. It's a small and unstable place... That's why there's so little consistency from place to place."

Aidan: "So there's an observer, huh?"

Angel: "Yes. But I don't think it's a human. It's more... machine-like..."

?: "Interesting. Tell me more." We hear a woman's voice that seems familiar to me. That's right, I met her earlier with that Karlof guy. Looks like she's with a guy in a green ninja outfit like her wielding a gold katana.

Aidan: "You... You're the first ones I fought!" 'Well... I fought her but I haven't met him yet.'

Lloyd: "Calm down, we don't intend to fight you."

Aidan: "Then what DO you want?"

Lloyd: "Just chill already. All we wanna do is talk."

Aidan: "Talk?" 'What could they possibly wanna talk about?'

Lloyd: "Yeah. About this world... The Keystone... Stuff like that."

Aidan: "Tch, so at the end of the day, you're just another punk after this rock."

Lloyd: "Hey, I said that we're not here to fight, alright? How many times do I have to tell you? Whatever, I'll just cut to the chase. To be honest, we have a Keystone too."

Aidan: "Wha- What are you tryin' to pull here?" He then pulls out a red Keystone.

Lloyd: "Believe me now?"

Angel: "Wow, he wasn't kidding... But it's a different color than ours..."

Lloyd: "That's right. If what that voice told me is true, we've gotta get all the other Keystones in order to get back to our original worlds."

Aidan: "'Get' the Keystones? Not 'protect' them?"

Angel: "You said 'other' Keystones... So does that mean we're not the only ones who have them?"

Lloyd: "Yeah. In addition to the two we have here, there are two others, for a total of four. Guess we're supposed to fight over those..."

Zora: "But that's all that we know. We still have no idea how this world is constructed, or what that voices motives are... So we want whatever clues we can get. So, now that we've told you what we know, mind returning the favor?"

Angel: "Aidan... what should we do?"

Aidan: "We really don't know much. Hell, we hardly even have a plan right now."

Zora: "That's fine by us. Whatever you can tell us would be appreciated. The more information we have, the better decisions we can make."

Aidan: "...Alright then."

Zora: "Thank you. Then let's get to it. In your conversation earlier, it sounded like you were discussing the existence of some kind of supervisor..."

Aidan: "W-Wait, were you eavesdropping? What's your problem!?"

Zora: "I may have accidentally overheard you... Anyway, is that true? Please tell me, Miss."

Angel: "...It's true. To elaborate, it's seems as though the supervisor isn't looking over a pre-existing world, but one they created and have full control over."

Lloyd: "A world created from scratch... Then, what, is this supervisor some sort of god?"

Zora: "I see... No wonder the energy here feels so disturbingly artificial. ...Interesting."

Lloyd: "What is it, Sis? Have you figured something out?"

Zora: "Yeah. This supervisor is likely holding the world together. Which would mean... that there's an easy way out of here."

Lloyd: "Huh. So, you're saying if we beat this punk down, this place will just disappear?"

Aidan: "Seriously...? What do you think, Angel?"

Angel: "I think she's got the right idea... but even if we destroy this world, there's no guarantee that we'll go back to our original ones."

Lloyd: "Yeah, I mean, Sensei Wu once said that the easy way out isn't always the best way out."

Zora: "Either way, it seems certain that we need to make contact with this supervisor."

Lloyd: "Right? It's not like we have any other leads. We should hurry up and find the bastard."

Aidan: "Hey, uh, hate to interrupt, but... An acquaintance of mine probably knows something about this supervisor... or should I say, 'Observer.'"

Lloyd: "What, are you serious!? That's awesome! We'll be out of here in no time!"

Zora: "Well, that's a godsend... So, where is this acquaintance of yours? How soon can we meet them?"

Aidan: "That's the problem, I've got no idea. Were looking for her right now."

Zora: "And what if we can't find her?"

Aidan: "I dunno. Maybe we try to interrogate that one girl?"

System: "Did I hear someone call for me? I think I diiiid!"

Aidan: "Gah!"

System: "If I so much as hear my name on the wind, I will run to the ends of the earth to meet my summoner! Well, well, well, well, well! What is this!? All the contestants we need for a two versus two tag battle, all in one place!"

Angel: "W-Wait, no, we didn't want to fight!"

System: "Where there is tag, there is battle; and where there is battle, there is tag! Aidan Verde and Angel Neko vs Lloyd and Zora Garmadon!"

Lloyd: "Wait, damnit! Stop!"

Zora: "It's no use, Lloyd. Trying to reason with her now will get us nowhere."

Aidan: "Yeah, doesn't look like we've got much choice. But if we've gotta fight, I'm goin' all out!"

Lloyd: "Bring it. I wanted to see what you guys were capable of anyway. We won't go easy on you, either!"

System: "Tag battle, staaaart!"

Aidan Verde and Angel Neko vs Lloyd Garmadon and Zora Garmadon  
Theme: Tournament Whip/Morrigan stage

System: "And here are your winners: Aidan and Angel! Wow, what a spectacle that was! Incredible work from both teams!"

Aidan: "There, the match is over. Now buzz off!"

System: "Aha, I get it. You want to make preparations for the next battle. I respect that. Well then, folks, I'll see you all at the next tag battle match. Ta-ta for now!"

Aidan: "...Is she gone?"

Angel: "...I think so."

Lloyd: "Gah, ow... Every damn time... Gotta admit, though, you guys are pretty good."

Zora: "Damn, we're running out of time... What you told us earlier... is that everything you know?"

Aidan: "Yeah, that's about it. Do you guys have anything?"

Zora: "Sorry, but we don't have anything outside of what we told you. I wish we had more to share."

Lloyd: "...Oh, wait. Tell us about that acquaintance of yours. Y'know, the one who might know something? We might not have any more information, but we can help you search for her, at least.

Aidan: "I guess so... No need for that. Just stay out of our way."

Angel: "Aidan..."

Aidan: "Look, right now there are no guarantees. We don't have a plan, we don't know what's going to happen in the future... And if guys work with us, you may not see any return on your time investment... And if that happens..."

Zora: "If that happens, we'll take your Keystone."

Lloyd: "Hold on, Sis! That's-"

Zora: "I'm sorry, Lloyd. But I'm getting you back home alive, one way or another. I still owe you for what happened that night."

Lloyd: "Y-You can't be serious..."

Aidan: "And that's why we should go our separate ways."

Zora: "Agreed... Let's go, Lloyd. We have no more business here." She runs off.

Lloyd: "This is stupid, but fine... See you later. Be careful out there."

Angel: "Y-You too!" He runs off.

Aidan: "Now what do we do...?"

Angel: "We need to find that Rachel girl... Should we split up to look for her?"

Aidan: "Yeah, if we run into anyone while we're together, that voice will swoop in and push us into a battle. If you find Rachel, tell her to come see me right away. I dunno what she's hiding or what she intends to do... But I think she's gonna need this stone to do it." 'Along with the other three Keystones too.'

Angel: "Understood. Leave it to me!"

Aidan: "Yeah, I'm counting on you. I'll search for Rachel... And make my way to the goal." We go our separate ways and start looking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Haven Academy

Misako: "Please, stop right there." An old lady in an archeologists uniform with a cross bow calls to me.

Aidan: "Huh? Who're you supposed to be?"

Misako: "You are... Aidan Verde, aren't you?"

Aidan: "Yeah... What about it?"

Misako: "Then it's true. You are the man who holds the Keystone, and responsible for the slaughter of countless innocents!"

Aidan: "Slaughter of countless-? What are you talking about!?"

Misako: "Don't try to deny it... It's all written down on this wanted poster!"

Aidan: "What!? Wait, that's... Agh seriously!? Dian's stupid picture followed me to this world, too!?"

Misako: "The Keystone you possess... Will decide the fates of the many people trapped in this world. I cannot leave it in the hands of someone as despicable as you. Please, give it to me. If you hand it over peacefully, I can guarantee your safety... If not, well..."

Aidan: "This again...? Gimme a break... Sorry to burst you're bubble lady, but that posters not even real! It's just a stupid drawing an acquaintance of mine drew and posted it online! I'm just lucky Jade and Winter aren't stupid enough to fall for that and took care of it. Besides, I can't just hand this thing over to some random stranger on the street."

Misako: "I see... Well whichever side you're on doesn't matter right now... I need to get home as soon as possible. Now!" Then a red blur comes by me and the Keystone flys out of my hand. Luckily I just dropped it and they don't have it.

Aidan: "Huh!? Damnit, the Keystone!" That red blur was a man that looks a lot like that kid I saw earlier but he's wearing a red coat and his arm is normal. Not to mention how different his sword is from the kid. But the power... it's the same feeling I got from that kid, too.

Dante: "Whoops! Just barely missed."

Misako: "Nothing to worry about. As long as he doesn't have the Keystone."

Aidan: "Tch. Has a friend with you, huh?"

Dante: "I wouldn't necessarily say 'friends.' She's my... client, for now. Paying me to help her search for the stones as I have the same goal as her."

Aidan: "The same goal? What, more than just getting the hell out of here?"

Dante: "Leaving this place is part of it, but..."

Misako: "While we both wish to return to our respective worlds, we're not the only ones trapped here. I believe that we need to find a way to free everyone from this world."

Dante: "Besides, there's something VERY fishy about that voice. I don't understand why it would put us through this crazy tournament. I just can't shake the feeling that some big plan is being committed here."

Aidan: "...It's definitely up to something. I agree. But in that case, doesn't it make even LESS sense for us all to be fighting amongst ourselves?"

Dante: "Nah! I'd say that's a whole other matter on its own. While I concede that this poster is just a fake..." He crumbles it up and tosses it aside. "I refuse to leave the Keystone to a copycat fighter!"

Aidan: "Copycat?"

Dante: "The sword shape, the dual guns, the multiple weapons. That all just screams 'me.'"

Aidan: "You're really judging me by my choice in fighting...?"

Misako: "I'll keep him occupied... You grab the Keystone."

?: "By Keystone, do you mean this?"

Dante: "!?" A man in a white lab coat with M like symbols on the shoulders and short, black hair shows up.

Aidan: "You... Bitter!"

Bitter: "Oh, now don't give me that look. I come in peace! ...This time. There I was, all lonely and alone, and who do I overhear but an old pal from my world?"

Misako: "What poor timing... To believe a friend of his would simply turn up like this!"

Aidan: "We are NOT friends! Stop screwing around!"

Bitter: "No need to be shy. C'mon, tell 'em how close we are."

Aidan: "There's not a single speck of friendship between us, you son of a bitch!"

Bitter: "More importantly, Verde... That was quite a tongue-lashing you were getting back there. 'Despicable,' 'copycat,' 'family complex'..."

Aidan: "You made that last one up!" Now turning to the old lady.

Bitter: "And you, miss, said earlier that you were going to free everyone from this world, is that right?" The red coated man now butting in.

Dante: "That's right. Is there a problem here?"

Bitter: "Not at all. In fact, I think it's a wonderful idea. Saving people you don't even know... Well I could never see myself doing that... ever. So, tell me... Do you have a 'plan' of some sort?"

Misako: "Well... Um, we'll collect the Keystone, and..."

Bitter: "Hmmm? What was that? Don't tell me you were trying to wrench the Keystone from someone else's hands - insulting them all the while! - without a plan of your own."

Aidan: "What are you..."

Bitter: "Now, Verde..."

Aidan: "!" 'Dammit! Just what is he up to this time?'

Bitter: "After all this, how could I not partner up with my old buddy from back home?"

Aidan: "...The hell are you up to?" 'Seriously! Just spill it already!'

Bitter: "I told you earlier, didn't I? I'm tied up in all of this too. And, like you, I'm hoping to solve the mysteries of the Keystone and get out of this world. Now, contrary to all appearances, I am a busy man... So in return for my help, let's see... Why don't you tell me everything you know?"

Aidan: "..." 'Yeah, like that'll ever happen, you bastard.' "I don't trust you."

Bitter: "Oh dear... How cold."

Aidan: "What'd you THINK I was gonna say?"

Bitter: "That's a real shame... But do you really intend on fighting these two all on your lonesome?"

Aidan: "Kgh!" 'Damn these stupid tag battle rules.'

Dante: "Are you done talking yet?"

Bitter: "Oh, don't worry. Verde and I are ready to entertain you."

Aidan: "Hold on! I never said we were gonna be partners!"

System: "Woo-woo! The tag battle train is leavin' the station!"

Aidan: "Gh! You again!?"

System: "This time we've got a professional demon hunter and an archeologist versus a licensed Huntsman and a mad scientist!"

Misako: "Weather you're on the side of good or not I refuse to leave burden of the Keystone to others. Especially a miscreant like you're partner here."

Bitter: "Oh, I would never harm anyone who believes they fight on the side of justice."

Aidan: "Says the guy who mind controlled my girlfriend into fighting me!"

Dante: "Alright, let's get the party started!"

Bitter: "Heyyy, Verde, these two really aren't playing around. Oh, and just a reminder, I'm an intellectual, not a fighter. Keep that in mind if you're thinking about tagging me in."

Aidan: "Shut up, damnit! Being teamed up with you is ALREADY hell!"

System: "Let's see those fists a-flyin'! Readyyyyyy, FIGHT!"

Aidan Verde and Bitter Merlot vs Dante and Misako  
Theme: Devils Never Cry/Vengeful Beauty

System: "As the dust settles, Aidan and Bitter stand victorious! They're so strong! No wonder they've managed to endure so many battle so far!"

Bitter: "Wow, who'd have thought I'd ever get to fight with YOU, Verde? Fate really does love to play little tricks on us, doesn't it?"

Aidan: "Damnit... If it weren't for these stupid rules, I'd kill you right here and now..."

Dante: "Ugh... I refuse to lose to a copycat like you...!"

Aidan: "Still saying that, huh? Look, I've had it up to here with the voice's rules. If you settle down, I'll explain everything."

Bitter: "Ooh, I'm afraid that's not an option. We're out of time. This is a supervised, closed world. The rules are everything... am I right?"

System: "Right as RAIN! And here's a rule for ya! The losers... must exit the stage!" Theres that eerie light again.

Misako: "Aaaaaah!" The red coated man and the old lady disappear.

Aidan: "...She has us dancing in the palm of her hand..."

Bitter: "Did you say something?"

Aidan: "Nothing. Now gimme my damn Keystone back."

Bitter: "Sheesh, no need to be so aggressive." He hands it back to me.

Aidan: "Look, if I hold onto this Keystone, it'll get you out of this world too. So hurry up and get lost!"

Bitter: "Yes, yes..." We go our separate ways and he says something that I don't hear. "...But do be careful."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Maiden Vault

Aidan: "The atmosphere here feels different somehow... The goal must be ahead. ...But she's not here, either. Guess I better keep looking."

?: "...You have arrived." A boy with short black hair in robotic looking silver armor appears.

Aidan: "Wait... Titan!?" He may look human but he's full robot.

Titan: "I have been waiting for you."

Aidan: "For me!? Don't tell me you're after this thing too..."

Titan: "Correct. The Keystones are the heart of this world... The 'Phantom Field.' I have been tasked with collecting them."

Aidan: "Phantom Field? You... What do you know about this place?"

Titan: "This place... is an ephemeral world. A momentary dream, born from a consciousness wishing for a world of its own. And the lynchpins of that dream are the crystals... one of which you hold."

Aidan: "So this..."

Titan: "The crystals can connect worlds. Each chose an individual world and brought their respective players here... However... This is where the dream ends. Aidan Verde, please hand over your Keystone."

Aidan: "If I give this to you, what will you do with it? Are you telling me you're going to take everyone back to their original worlds?"

Titan: "...It is not my place to end this dream. The only who can do that... is her. I merely wish to fulfill my mission. I shall collect all of the Keystones and hand them over to her."

Aidan: "?" 'Her? Who's he talking about?'

Titan: "...Enough talk. It is time to complete my mission."

Aidan: "You wanna fight, huh? Well, too bad. We're the only ones here. In this world, a one-on-one won't cut it."

Titan: "...Do not worry." He unleashes a surge of power and creates a detailed, colored in hologram of... me!?

Aidan?: "..."

Aidan: "What the hell is that...?"

Titan: "There's one. If I create another projection, the conditions will be met."

Aidan: "Come on, this is just bizarre...!"

?: "One image is enough."

Titan: "Hm!?" A man in a blue trench coat with a fancy vest and a tie underneath, short, brown hair, and a sheathed katana made from Ice Dust shows up.

Connor: "If you have the resolve to use that blade... Then mine will be there to meet it."

Aidan: "Connor!?"

Connor: "Brother... I had a feeling you would be here. I honestly didn't wanna see you for a while."

Aidan: "Right back at ya."

Connor: "But if this world is bound two-on-two tag battle rules.. then I shall once again offer my blade. And don't worry about explaining the situation, Brother. I know exactly what's going on here. Now then, time to remove this obstacle."

Titan: "New subject identified as, Connor Verde: Aidan Verde's younger brother. And the present wielder of Tarvos the Avenger..."

Connor: "Hmph. Spare me the small talk. Let's get started."

Aidan: "I'm lookin' for information, and YOU'RE gonna give it to me!"

Aidan Verde and Connor Verde vs Titan and Aidan clone  
Theme: Sky Lagoon Zero/New World Project

Titan: "Guh..."

Aidan: "Nice try."

Connor: "You had no chance against us in the first place... No one could possibly stand up to the sons of the former Huntsmen, Joe Verde!"

Aidan: "...I mean, you're not wrong, but let's not get too weird in front of the robot here, Connor."

Titan: "...This is truly unfortunate... I sincerely hoped..."

Aidan: "You look really disappointed in yourself."

Titan: "I could not complete my mission. My power was insufficient..."

Aidan: "I don't care about your mission. Tell me why you want the Keystones."

Titan: "...The one who seeks the crystals is a one Rachel Alucard. ...She is collecting the Keystones... that is the only way to escape this world."

Aidan: "So you're telling me that Rabbit knows how to get home?"

Connor: "In situations like these, it's probably some method only she can use."

Titan: "...Correct. That is why Ms. Alucard-" Then he all of a sudden stops for a second. "Huh!? No... The Keystone..." My Keystone starts glowing.

Aidan: "Whoa, what!? Why's it lit up like that!?"

Titan: "...I sense a power akin to the Spirit Guardians emanating from within the crystal..."

Connor: "The Spirit Guardians? Could it be...?"

Titan: "The compressed energy is expanding, trying to free itself from the crystal... And as it grows, it's beginning to become unstable."

Aidan: "Unstable? Whoooaa!" The ground starts shaking like crazy.

Connor: "Tremors? It couldn't be... This is supposed to be its own isolated space... Which means..."

Titan: "This world itself is shaking."

Connor: "Brother, let's go at once! I'll destroy it with Frost Bite!"

Aidan: "Right! ...Wait, are you sure it's okay to cut it!?"

Titan: "It's too late..."

Aidan: "Grrrh!" We're all blinded by a bright white light.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Final Stage

Aidan: "Wha... What? Where am I?" After the light clears I'm in a new place. It's only me and Connor here. Titan's nowhere to be found.

Connor: "This feeling... It seems that this place is the center of this world."

System: "Huugh, took you long enough to get here."

Aidan: "That voice... This is YOUR doing, isn't it?"

System: "Aidan Verde. You've succeeded in protecting the Keystone and reaching the goal."

Aidan: "Goal? You mean..."

System: "That's right, you... are the winner."

Aidan: "I'm not here to play your damn games! What are you really after here? What did you make me do!?"

System: "What indeed...? Well, you will soon understand... Just what your actions have wrought."

Aidan: "Every word you say just pisses me off more..." My Keystone starts glowing again and Connor notices.

Connor: "Hm!? Brother!"

Aidan: "What the- The Keystone's lighting up..."

System: "By coming into contact with so many people from other worlds, you allowed me to gather all of the information I needed! Which... let me fulfill my purpose..." The Keystone releases a white flash and when it clears the Keystone is no longer in my hand, but instead it has transformed into a large ship looking thing.

Aidan: "What is this!?"

System: "This is my true form... And it's all thanks to you, Aidan Verde. Many brave souls, their passions ablaze, flocked to you to fight for the Keystone. Their very existence, their souls, their energy... Everything intersected and combined as you fought... Ultimately giving me form in this world."

Aidan: "So you used me... You bastard!"

System: "Now, let us begin the next sequence..."

Connor: "What are you scheming!?" Then all of a sudden Angel and the Rabbit show up.

Rachel: "Aidan!"

Angel: "Aidan! Are you alright?"

Aidan: "Rabbit!? Angel!"

Rachel: "It seems we're too late. She has already attained form..."

Aidan: "Damnit, Rabbit! You knew what was going on, didn't you!? What the hell is that thing!?"

Rachel: "...It's something my father sealed away a long, long time ago. A device built for observation across dimensional boundaries... It can reach through dimensional boundaries to extract subjects from different worlds and analyze their information. Then, having established links with said subjects, it advances to their world... and begins to invade."

Aidan: "Invade...!?"

Connor: "This is ridiculous. What a nuisance."

Angel: "You're Aidan's brother, Connor..."

Connor: "And you're the girl I froze in Salem's domain... So you're here too, huh? Do you plan to get in my way again?"

Rachel: "Leave the squabbling for later, will you? If we leave this creature be, it will begin to advance upon your world. And once there, it will begin to take over... We must keep it contained at all costs."

Angel: "R-Right!"

Aidan: "You sound awfully motivated, Rabbit..."

Rachel: "Of... Of course I am. Your world is in danger, after all! In fact, I'd argue that you should be treating this with a little more urgency, Aidan."

Angel: "She's right! We've gotta stop that thing!"

Aidan: "Something still feels wrong about all this, but..."

System: "Now... Time to create a new world."

Connor: "It seems our first order of business is stopping that thing."

Aidan: "Okay, punk, shows over. Let's settle this, once and for all! And we'll figure out the details later!"

Angel: "I'll support you, Aidan!"

Aidan Verde and Angel Neko vs System(green)  
Theme: Boss theme-System

Angel: "There! Aidan!"

Aidan: "Alright! C'mon! C'mon!" My Aura starts glowing. "I'm Right Here! Skeeeeeiiiiith!" I summon my Spirit Guardian and deliver a final blow with Skeith's ultimate technique: Demonic Divider.

System: "My world... is falling apart."

Aidan: "Damn right it is. You lost! And the loser must exit immediately, right?"

System: "Ah... Aaah, ah, AHAHAHAHA! I lost! I really lost! Oh, how disappointing... How... disappointing." She then shuts down and the Keystone returns to normal.

Angel: "Did we beat it...?"

Aidan: "..."

Angel: "Aidan, look? The Keystone!"

Aidan: "This thing... This thing caused all this, right? So..."

Rachel: "Huh!? Wait-"

Aidan: "Raagh!" I use my Morganna sword to destroy it for good.

Angel: "Aidan!?"

Rachel: "That Keystone was the thread that held this Phantom Field together. And you simply destroyed it... You're every bit as barbaric as I thought."

Aidan: "Pah. Nobody asked you." The ground starts shaking again.

Connor: "This shaking..."

Rachel: "This world is collapsing. With the Keystone gone, it can no longer sustain itself."

Angel: "A-Are we gonna be okay!?"

Rachel: "Who knows...? The energy that was accumulated here has been dispersed, at least. Let's just hope this allows you to return to your world..."

Angel: "Gyah, the ground...!"

Aidan: "Angel!"

Angel: "Th-Thank you... But, Aidan..."

Aidan: "Damnit, everything's falling apart! We're gonna... Fall-"

Angel: "Kyaaaaaah!"

Aidan: "Whoaaaaa!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of the media in this! Being: Blazblue, RWBY, Tales of Vesperia, Ninjago and Devil May Cry. These belong to their respective company's of Arc System Works, Rooster Teeth, Namco, Cartoon Network and Capcom.
> 
> I will not be writing descriptions on how the fights go. I'm gonna let you guys imagine that for yourselves.

Stage: Vacuo

Aidan: "..." Falling into that darkness made me black out for a second. But I'm starting to wake up. "...Ugh... What happened? Am I... near Vacuo? The air here feels different from before... Does this mean...? Yeah. I'm back. This is Remnant. I managed to escape... Which should mean that the others-" I get up and walk a few steps only to trip on something and fall back down. "Huh- whoa! What'd I just trip on...?" When I get up I see what tripped me up. I see Angel lying there, passed out.

Angel: "...Nn... Ngh..."

Aidan: "Angel? ...Guess she's asleep. You're... the only one here. But if you made it back, I'm sure the others did too. They're a bunch of people who'd probably find their way back even if we didn't beat that thing."

Angel: "Nn... Aidan... Where...?" I can hear her mumbling in her sleep trying to ask me something but she's too exhausted.

Aidan: "..." Then it crosses my mind. "...If we stay here until she wakes up, the Grimm will find us for sure. I better take her into the city and into bed." 'I do have a house here in Vacuo so I should take her there to rest up.' I pick her up bridle style trying not to wake her and look at her pretty face before speaking again. "Mm. I dunno why we got dragged into that world, but whatever the reason was, it's over now. And I gotta admit, you, Connor and a bunch of other people really helped me out back there." I stop talking and make my way to the town up ahead and find myself at the main gate. I get into the city, head for my home here in Vacuo and put Angel down in bed. "Better let her rest up. Sleep tight, Angel."


End file.
